Run
by The innocent and the young
Summary: 'Run Arya, run! She'd wanted to shout, don't let them take you too' Just a little one-shot about Arya and Sansa and how they both just wanted the other to be safe.


_**So I was listening to 'Run for you life'-The Fray and this just kinda came to mind. I honestly love Arya and Sansa and I just feel like they'd have a really strange little relationship, but they're sisters and they love each other no matter what. So yes. Enjoy. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL PEOPLE.**_

* * *

_Arya _

She remembered the days back at Winterfell when they wouldn't do anything lady like, when they'd run around and play with their brothers. Sometimes when she was feeling a little girly, she'd let Sansa pick out a dress for her, though it never stayed on long and if it did it was ruined by the end of the day. But yet, anytime she ruined something, Sansa never really got that mad at her. Not until Lady had to die. That was the first time Arya believed her sister when she said she hated her. It was in her eyes, bright as fire, shinning at her. _Hate. _Arya couldn't do anything about it, that's when they drifted, when that undying sisterly love they shared slipped a little.

Sansa fell the most, fell right into the lion's den and was swallowed whole and no matter how hard Arya tried to reach her, a lion would be in the way, snapping at her. Sometimes she'd lie away at night and think of the short time they'd shared a room, they'd ended up fighting too much. But still sometimes Sansa would sneak into her room or she into Sansa's just for a night. Arya wished she'd have done it when she had the chance, gone to her room and fixed that gap between them, but she was too stubborn and now it was too late. She fell to far out of her reach.

_Sansa_

Sometimes late at night she'd wake up, with no one around her anymore. No sound, no trust, nothing. _Alone._ She tried to trace the steps back to when she'd lost everything, everyone, and she'd always end up at the same place, same time, same day. Her eyes had been in the crowd for a while, searching the faces for any kind of regret. She found none. Instead she found her, standing on something to get a better look. Her hair was a mess and her clothes in tatters, but it was her, and she was still alive. For a single moment she didn't feel so alone anymore. Arya was alive still, as long as her sister was alive, how could she ever be alone?

The sound of the metal on skin and bone still haunted her. She'd screamed, sobbed, pain rushing through her. Arya was right, she was in the lion's den and she only realised it too late. _Run Arya, run!_ She'd wanted to shout, _don't let them take you too!_ They could take her and everything she was, they could destroy the world around her that they'd created, but they wouldn't get her sister. They wouldn't take her as well. If anyone could escape it would be Arya, her sister, her little sister that she never hated, not really. She just didn't like feeling so alone.

_Arya_

She remembered running when she looked back to the day, not in a physical sense because all she'd been able to do was march with the rest of the boys, but in her mind she was running. Running away from the lions and the stags, running from the sun and South home to the North, to the snow and the warmth of Winterfell. A wash of guilt filled her when she pictured Sansa passed out on that dais, their father's blood staining the stone. She should have saved her too. They should have both ran away. They could have made it, because even if it got hard they'd have each other. They could have run for their lives, and their families. But it was too late now. She'd failed to save the one girl who truly understood her even when she didn't. _Run Sansa, please just run._

_Sansa_

She found herself wondering if Arya had gotten out, was safe. She'd like to think she'd know if anything happened to her sister, but she knew she wouldn't. Not now when they'd been too distant and cold with each other for so long. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, that she was sorry, that she should have believed her, that she loved her. But now the chance was gone and as the days went by, and the weeks and the months and then the years, her hope of seeing Arya again dimed. _I asked for her to run and she ran too far,_ she thought. Every part of her wanted to believe was alive was still running, but the facts were clear. Everyone said she was dead. _Her _little sister who she was meant to look after but told to run. But tears wouldn't come, not when the North that held Arya suddenly seemed to be calling her too. _I'll run Arya, I'll run for you. _


End file.
